Dark Woods Circus
by Earl Michaelis
Summary: My version of the Dark Woods Circus...Crappy summary, I know. Enjoy!


**Ok, I apologize for not posting in a while! I was visiting family in another state and staying with my grandparents. They don't own a computer and the laptop was at home. So I was away from a computer for the whole summer. I also tried updating from a computer at a library, but couldn't access the document unless I was logged in. So i wrote a bunch in my notebook and should post more stories soon. YAY!**

**Again, I apologize and without further ado, here is the Dark Woods Circus! *Bows***

**Oh! Before I forget!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any part of the Vocaloid programs whatsoever. :)**

* * *

As I walked down the streets, a very colorful poster caught my eye.

'The Dark Woods Circus

Come.

It's fun!'

My eyes glowed as I read the words 'It's fun.' Being a child, I loved fun. And a circus sounded to be quite good entertainment! I tore the poster off of the wall and began to walk. It said that the circus was in the woods, so that was where my destination was.

I wandered for a long time. So long, in fact, that the sky became black once I had reached the striped tent.

"Why, hello there, little one." I looked up to see two very tall women towering above me. One wore a purple suit and a black top hat with long white hair tied back into a ponytail with a bow. The other wore a dark green dress and had her long yellow hair tied into a side ponytail. They both smiled down at me.

"And what is your name, child?" the yellow haired one spoke this time. I could tell she wasn't the one who spoke before, because her voice was higher than the first one.

"Meiko." I replied. I couldn't help but smile up at them. "This is the 'Dark Woods Circus', correct?"

The purple one nodded. "Yes," she said as she began to spin with the other woman. "such a wonderful place!"

The yellow haired one joined in as they spun. "Such magnificent fun!"

They continued to spin for a few seconds more. When they stopped, they both smiled at me again. "See? You have not even gone in and already you are smiling!" the white haired one spoke.

I could feel the smile that spread across my face. So far, this seemed so interesting! The white haired one picked a flower from the ground and put it in my hair. She smiled at me.

"Come," the white haired one opened the tent and gestured me in. "find yourself a seat! Please enjoy the show!"

I smiled and walked in. The entire tent was empty as far as people. I sat in a seat in the middle of the stands as the lights began to dim down. Soon there was only a spotlight that shone on a being in the middle of the stage area in the tent. I stared for a while. It wasn't until the being began to talk that I noticed it had two heads.

"Oh, you're here, you're here! Tonight, we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carry. Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out. Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with. Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out." I stared at them and saw that they were sewn together. There was a boy and a girl. Both of them had short yellow hair. Perhaps they were twins? The girl continued to talk. "The crowns of their heads that caress the dark clouds, they smile as they dream of their mothers' embrace." both of them grinned as they said the final part: "Oh, the deformity!"

Those last few words of their speech puzzled me. _"The deformity?" _I thought to myself. _"I thought this was a circus." _At first I didn't understand, but I decided to ignore that as the circus started.

"First, we have the two-headed freak." the girl said. She and the boy spun in a circle.

"Destined to be together forever." the boy said as they spun.

"Though they have absolutely no-one,"

"They will always have each other." the boy finished the girl's sentence.

They continued to spin for a while before slowly stopping. "I am Rin," the girl spoke.

"And I am Len," the boy said. They both bowed to me in unison.

"And we," they said together. "are the two-headed freak." they smiled at me before they left. As they walked away, I saw a flash of red in their eyes. I almost jumped. Deciding that I was only seeing things, I sat back in my seat and waited for the next act.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," I could hear the girl say loudly. This was obviously what she had to say because I was the only one in the audience. "the Deformed Diva!"

As she introduced the diva, a girl was pushed into the spotlight. She wore a pretty teal dress that matched her teal hair. However, the dress was purposefully opened down the front revealing her horse-like legs. I looked at her face to see that she was blindfolded. As I stared closer at her, I noticed that the dress she was wearing was tattered and old. What had she been through? I may have been just a child, but I knew that a tattered dress was not a good thing.

"You may be wondering what the blindfold is for," Len said as he and his sister walked out. "well, the Diva has asked to shield her eyes from the hideous looks she has received from our audience." he stroked a lock of her hair. "Sing for the girls and boys, my dear. Show them why you are called 'The Deformed Diva.'"

The Diva aimed her head to the floor, shyly.

"It is alright, my dear. I will not let them hurt you." Len said to her. "Now sing."

The Diva looked up, still blindfolded, and began to vocalize. Her voice filled the tent with a sweet sound. She may have looked hideous, but her voice was too beautiful to hate in any way. I stared with my mouth gaping open. She moved her voice up and down in the most melodic way she could. She kept going higher and higher until eventually her voice lingered on a very high note.

Once her voice stopped, I stood and clapped. That was the only sound for a moment. Len and Rin both smiled at me and The Diva looked in my direction. Perhaps it was the only applause she had ever gotten, but The Diva looked scared, at least through her mouth movements. I soon stopped clapping and sat back down. Rin and Len looked back at The Diva and led her off stage.

After she left, the lights dimmed and I heard growling. When the lights came back on, there was a table and a chair on the stage. Sitting in the chair was a man with short blue hair that was in a straitjacket. He thrashed around a little before Rin put a plat in front of him.

"Our final act, ladies and gentlemen, is the Blue Beast who loves to eat foods cold." she gestured to the thrashing man. "He was born with the brain of an animal, you see," she explained. "making him incoherent to what he was eating He will eat anything." she said as Len held out a raw leg of a cow.

"Observe." Len said as he threw the leg onto the plate.

The Blue Beast smiled and began to devour the cow's leg.

"Do not be alarmed, ladies and gentlemen, he will not harm you. He is unable to break his restraints." Rin smiled. She bowed and walked over to The Blue Beast and dragged him off of the stage.

When Rin and Len returned, they removed the table and chair from sight. Then, they returned for one final speech. "We hope that you have enjoyed our show tonight! Remember the name, Dark Woods Circus…Never forget the deformity!" They said in unison.

I smiled and clapped as they bowed. However, once they had left, I stayed. I watched as they left through a door of the tent, waited for a few moments, and then walked out of the same door. I wanted to know what happened to the acts. I wanted to see them again.

I could hear Len speak to his sister. "That was a very good show."

"Thank you. You were very good yourself." she replied.

As I looked around the corner, I saw The Diva not far from me. I hid myself carefully so I wasn't noticed and watched as Rin and Len walked up to her. She was in a cage! Her head was resting against the bars and she sat on the floor. Len nodded to Rin and they removed her blindfold. She gasped as her eyes opened.

"H-how did I do?" She asked Len with quivering lips. I could tell she was terrified of something.

Len smiled. "You did wonderfully, my dear." he grabbed a lock of her hair and gently kissed it. "You got your first applause tonight. Aren't you proud?"

The Diva stared at Len. "I-I suppose so." a few tears rolled off of her cheeks.

"Why are you crying, my dear? You should be happy." Len said sympathetically.

"I…I am so undesirable…in this body…" She continued to cry.

Rin rolled her eyes. She seemed to be used to this. "Well, of course you are! You are 'The Deformed Diva' after all!" Rin mocked.

The Diva continued to cry.

"Rin!" Len snapped at his twin. "You must be more sensitive!"

"Tch." Rin rolled her eyes again. "Come, Len. We should check on The Blue Beast."

Len nodded and released the lock of The Diva's hair before leaving with his twin.

The Diva was left there, crying to herself into her hands.

After I was sure that the twins were gone, I walked over to the cage that The Diva sat in.

"Don't cry." I cooed as I knelt down in front of her.

She lifted her head and looked at me with a scared face. Her eyed were red and puffy. I smiled at her.

"I'm hideous…You probably think I am hideous too… don't you?" she whimpered. "I want to die!"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "I think you are beautiful." I took the flower out of my hair and put it in hers.

She smiled at me. "Were you the one that clapped for me, little girl?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." I smiled and wiped her face of the tears.

She flinched at my hand going to her cheek.

"It is alright. I will not hurt you." I reassured her.

She relaxed. After a few moments of pure silence, I heard Rin's voice.

"Little girl? What are you doing back here?"

I stood up and turned around to see the two of them in the doorway. They smiled at me.

"Curious, are you?" Rin walked over to me.

I nodded with a small smile.

"Rin, I think she wants to join us." Len suggested.

"Is that true, little girl? Do you want to be part of the circus?"

"Yes." I said with a grin. It seemed like so much fun, although I didn't like the thought of being like The Blue Beast.

Rin grinned. Her eyes flashed red again. "Alright, then. What can you do?"

I thought for a moment. "Everyone in the nearby town knows me…if you made me pretty, I could lead them here."

Rin and Len thought about my suggestion. "Fine." Rin said.

"You will become the advertiser…" Len said to me.

"The Doll Advertiser…yes, it has a nice ring to it." Rin looked down at me. "Let's make you a doll."

I nodded, not quite understanding what she meant. Len held out his hand. I gladly took it and they led me into a room.

They walked over to a cart and pulled out a small red dress. "What is your name, girl?" Len asked me as he sat me on a table.

"Meiko." I answered.

"Well, Meiko, sleep. You will soon become part of the circus."

I nodded and obeyed.

When I woke up, my skin felt shiny. I looked into the mirror to see that my skin was now made out of porcelain. I was also wearing a pretty red dress. I smiled when I saw Len and Rin looking at me.

"You are now the first human doll." Rin grinned at me. She handed me a stack of posters similar to the one I had seen in the town. "Go and bring us some attendees, Meiko."

I nodded and took the stack. Then I ran to town to do the circus' bidding.

xXx

"What is this for, little girl?" the tall man asked me after I handed him a poster.

"The Dark Woods Circus, sir!" I replied with a smile.

He stared down at my shiny skin with a puzzled look on his face. "A circus?"

"Yes." I nodded. I began to twirl repeating the words that the tall ladies said to me when I had first came to the circus. "Such a wonderful place! Such magnificent fun!" I giggled. As I stopped spinning, the man looked at me with another puzzled look.

"Hm? What is it like?"

"It is a place of many odd people! Such fun!" I grinned up at him and my eyes flashed red. "Oh, the deformity!"


End file.
